Fairy Tail: The Rise Of Archner
by beatress
Summary: Lucy's missing and the dragon slayers are unable to trace her scent. When they get into the actual plot, the problem is much bigger. Will Team Natsu find Lucy and fix the problem? Find out
1. She's missing

**This is my first fanfic. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

**Chapter-1 She's missing**

It is a fine morning in Magnolia. Everything was at peace. Most of the Fairytail guild members were on their missions. So, the guild was almost empty but the rest of them made for the noise in the guild. Mirajane was attending the guild members giving them drinks. Wendy and Carla were sitting at one corner waiting for Lucy. Gray was sitting opposite Wendy (with his clothes on this time). Erza was having cheese cake at the corner. Cana was completely drunk. The master was in his cabin.

It's just then that the guild doors were banged open and Natsu with his exceed cat Happy enter the guild with his world famous goofy grin on his face. After greeting everyone, they move to the bar to order some spicy food. Just when he was about to order, he saw Wendy coming to the counter. She was a bit too worried.

"Hey! Wendy, how's it going?" said Natsu.

Happy was offering Carla a fish which she refused meanwhile.

"Hey! Natsu, have you seen Lucy anywhere? She promised to come with me on a mission today at 10:00. But it's already 11:00 and she isn't anywhere" said Wendy.

"You planned on going on a mission without me." Natsu pouted.

"We were hanging out late last night planning out the trip but it got too late that she had to drop me to my house. That's the last I've seen her." She continued.

"Then, she must have overslept. Let's go to her apartment to wake her up, what you say?" said Natsu as he grinned.

This lit up the little sky dragon slayer's face. Then, the salamander, Happy, Wendy and Carla left for Lucy's apartment.

While nearing her apartment, they noticed that the doors were open.

"I guess she woke", Natsu ran to the door and called, "Hey! Luce, where are you?"

There was no response. Silence flourished all over the house. The dragon slayers couldn't hear any sound. It was as if she wasn't home. They searched the entire house. But Lucy was no where.

"I guess she's gone out then," Natsu said scratching his head.

"I have a very bad feeling. All is not going right", said Carla.

"Me too. I hope Lucy's fine," cried Happy.

"I am even not able to trace her scent. Then, This could only mean that Lucy chan's missing," cried Wendy when Carla broke in between crying out to Wendy, handing her a piece of paper she found.

* * *

**What was in the letter?Find out in the next chapter**


	2. The Letter

**Thank you for all your heartwarming reviews. Speaking the truth, this is my first fanfic and didn't expect to get such good reviews. Next update would be a bit late as I have to prepare for my exams. But I'll see that I'd make it soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairytail, Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Letter**

Wendy was horrified when she read the letter aloud:

I AM LEAVING FAIRYTAIL. DON'T SEARCH FOR ME.

LUCY

No one could believe what they heard. Happy fell down on floor and began crying. Tears were flowing for Wendy's eyes. Carla was trying to calm her.

But it was Natsu's reaction that drew everyone's attention. He didn't cry. He was furious. There was a sudden hush of silence and then,

"She is a celestial mage, how could she break the promise to you?" cried Natsu, tears flowing from his onyx eyes, banging his hand into the drawer of Lucy's dressing table and in the process breaking it.

"Natsu! What have you done? You know Lucy would be mad at us if she…"cried Happy.

"If she comes right?" said Natsu, both holding each other and crying.

"Natsu, Look out!" cried Wendy, drawing their attention to an item that fell out of the dressing table.

Their eyes widened as they saw it fall.

"Lucy can never do this! She can never….." cried Happy.

"I guess the matter is not so simple after all. We shall have to tell the master about it", said Carla.

"Let's go as early as possible, or otherwise. I don't want her to be in …."Said Wendy holding her tears back.

"Even we don't want that. Now let's go." Said Natsu giving them his signature grin.

Then they all rushed to the master's cabin and narrated the entire story to him.

After thinking, the master said, "If it is so, then I suggest that no other guild member may know this as more of help, it may be a threat. Why don't you four go together to find her? I'll provide the assistance I can. Be in contact with me"

"Count us in," cried Wendy and Carla.

"I promise you, Lucy, I'll search you down to the end of Fiore" cried Natsu and they all rushed out of the guild.

Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Carla are all setting out to search for their lovable comrade.

A certain ice mage who saw them rushing out in hurry felt, "What's with the flamebrain and others?"

* * *

**Will they find her? What was the item they saw that Lucy could never….? I guess I'm speaking too much. Find out in the next chapter- _Setting Out_. Get ready for a sudden attack.**


	3. Setting out

**Sorry for the delay. Nevertheless, this chapter would definitely keep your interest. Do reach to the end of the chapter and find it out. Do send me your wonderful reviews so that I can improve.**

* * *

**Chapter-3 Setting out**

"Hargeon port….Everything started here. Therefore, I want to start my search for her here. Seven years have passed since we've last come. Seven years before this was where I met her for the first time…. Meeting her, saving her from Bora, taking her to Fairytail…. She immediately became one of us. Gosh! Those memories are so fresh as if they have occurred a few days ago. These seven years of teamwork… why did you have to go all alone? You could have just called out my name. I would have come to wherever you are…. To save you. I was your best nakama, wasn't I? How could you just leave me…. like that?"

Natsu was still deep in thoughts when Happy shouted, "Look, Natsu! It's the Hargeon port! We're finally there"

"There already!" cried Natsu,"Had it not been for Wendy's troia, I would have died. Thank you, Wendy"

The team searched the whole port but there was no sign of Lucy. Tired, the team decided to take rest and discuss the future plan in the nearby forest.

"I wonder where we shall go next. Fiore is so large. I think it would take a lifetime to search the entire Fiore", said Wendy, "But nothing is more important than Lucy. Were you able to trace her scent?"

"It's strange… All the places we searched…. I could trace everything but… but not her… I wonder where she is," said Natsu.

Natsu was in deep thought. Wendy had never seen him like this. But she understood he was always like this when his friends are in danger.

"Watch out, Natsu!" shouted Wendy.

Before he can even understand what was happening, he was pinned down to the nearby tree with two swords.

"E-e-e-Erza", he could hardly speak.

There stood Erza right in front of him, full of anger.

"How dare you leave on a special mission without me?" she shouted angrily. Following her came the ice mage (with his clothes on). Everyone was staring as Erza took the swords off.

"We were no mission. We were just hanging out. Tell them, Wendy"said Natsu as he could hardly speak, pointing to Wendy and Carla. They both have sweat dropped by now.

"Of course," they both said together, trying to conceal their mission.

"Then, I must have surely got a wrong information," said Erza, throwing death glares at Gray. He sweat dropped.

"Oi, why don't you tell the truth? I've heard from master that you four are on a special undercover mission. See, you can obviously tell us. We can also help you. We're comrades right" said the ice mage as he turned bolder.

Natsu turned to Wendy and Carla. Then, Carla handed over the letter to Erza as she read out. Gray and she were taken aback.

"Why the hell would she leave Fairytail for?" asked Gray.

"What's more interesting is this", Wendy showed them the item they found in Lucy's drawer. Erza eyes widened as she saw them.

"Its LUCY'S KEYS! Nowhere on the earth will she go without them", she cried.

There was a hush of silence. No one spoke for a while. Then, Natsu broke the silence.

"Master said that if this was the case, then Lucy might be in grave danger and letting out this matter to more number of people would only be a threat to her. So, we had to conceal it for Lucy's safety. Sorry, guys" said Natsu.

There came a slap from Erza, making his cheek so red.

"How dare you hide such a thing from me? Lucy's our comrade, our nakama, our family. How could you not tell us? We would have rushed to rescue her no matter what!" Erza cried, tears flowing all the way down her face. Tears were surfacing everyone's eyes.

"That's it! You should have told us before flamebrain, we would have searched the entire Fiore by now. But how is it that your big nose didn't trace her scent" said Gray with an assuring smile.

"That's where the problem starts. Neither Wendy nor I could trace her scent. So, we are all the way off to search the whole of Fiore." Said Natsu, all fired up, determined to search her.

"Count us in!" Shouted all.

"She's family right. She can't be left alone." Said Erza, with a smile on her face.

All of them to rescue Lucy no matter what. Just then, they heard a familiar voice laugh and say

"Oops! I guess I was here in the wrong time"

* * *

**Whose was the voice? Who was that? Is he a friend or a foe? Guess and send me reviews along with your guess. I shall dedicate the next chapter to all those who make correct guesses. But sure you'll find out in the next chapter.**


	4. A Fairy's Secret

**Sorry for the delay. I've got to write some exams, so that's what the reason behind it. Thanks for your wonderful reviews. They want me keep writing. As I've said that person will be revealed in this chapter. No, it's not Lisanna. No one actually made a correct guess. Therefore, I am dedicating this to all my readers, especially those who've made the guess. In addition, I've included another surprise for you all. Chapter ahead. Read and find out.**

* * *

**Chapter-4 A Fairy's Secret**

The voice paused them all. It was a familiar voice. But they didn't want to let their secret out. Their friend might have been in danger. That very idea frightened them.

"So, I guess I am holding a fairy secret", said he.

They all turned back in fear to see him. Yes, it was true. Their secret was out to a person of another guild, though an allied one. He was once a part of the Light team, their former comrade but…..

There was a hush of silence. They could hardly was Erza who broke the silence.

"H-h-h-h-Hibiki…..What are you doing here?"

It was Hibiki Lates, one of the Trimens from the Blue Pegasus guild. Natsu could smell him. He was the same but there was something in the smell that made him suspicious. Everyone did notice some change in him. There was a small bandage on his arm and he was looking worried.

"It's just nothing. I was searching for some fairies and look what I found is you all", he said.

They all went blank after the statement of his.

"N-n-n-now that you've known it. Please don't let it out. She might be in danger…. you see," said Gray, turning his head away, hiding his concern for his friend.

Hibiki let out a smile seeing all of them.

"Hibiki…..Do you think you can help us?" said Wendy, tightening her fist, "You can use Archive Magic and Telepathy. Do you think you could communicate to her or at least locate her position?" she asked.

"I've done it many times but it didn't work. But sure I can give it a tryhere. I didn't search anywhere near this place", thought Hibiki.

"Hmmm…. Sure, why not? Its friends for friends, right," said he.

Everyone sighed. They felt relieved as now, with Hibiki's help they could locate Lucy and rescue her. However, something was worrying Wendy- It was Hibiki… To her she could see that he seemed exhausted and drained of energy… for some reason.

Everyone gathered around Hibiki as he began to locate Lucy. He just closed his eyes and was about to concentrate.

"_Natsu" _

Then, suddenly, Natsu's eyes widened. The very next moment everyone saw fire mage falling down to ground and passing out right after. Before anyone could realize what happened, they saw Hibiki pass out and fall.

"I felt something was wrong with him but I was not sure," cried Wendy as Carla embraced her.

Happy tried to wake Natsu up but was of no use.

"Wendy, do you think you can heal them?" asked Gray.

"Sure, But I think I'll need some herbs from the forest. Do you think you could help me out?" said Wendy.

"Then, I'll go and check out if there are any enemies around." said Erza.

They all left leaving Happy as in charge of the place. Soon they returned and Wendy healed them back.

"It's strange that Natsu passed out even without using the minimum of his power", Wendy commented.

"May be the flamebrain's taking the matter too much to his head", Gray said laughing, looking at his friend who was still asleep.

It took long time for Natsu to wake up. By that time, it was dark and everyone were tired.

"Hey guys! Why don't you all sleep? I'll wake you when Hibiki wakes up and I'll see that no one attacks," said Natsu with a goofy grin on his face.

"So, you say we shall leave you in charge of this place and sleep. Come on, how do you think we could even think of sleeping, flamebrain", Said Gray.

"What did you say ice man?" said Natsu getting ready for a fistfight.

A fight would have started if Erza didn't stop both of them. Then, finally all retired to sleep leaving him (Natsu) in charge of the place.

It was a quiet night. The stars were shining brightly. It reminded him of Lucy. She always loved to see the twinkling stars. Then, the thought of her not being there made him sad.

"Where are you, Lucy?" said he.

"_Natsu"_

His eyes widened. He heard the same voice in the morning…. That after which he passed out.

"_Natsu…..Think you could hear me …Are you looking at the stars?...Gosh! This place makes me so numb"_

He couldn't believe it was her voice- the voice he longed to hear these days…..that which has seemingly disappeared for now. Tears filled his eyes. He couldn't believe he actually missed her that much. His best nakama- Lucy.

"Lucy, is that you? Where are you? Just speak to me", said he.

_She couldn't believe she could talk to him. All these days she was laying in that room more like a prison. She was feeling numb. She couln't even move a finger because of the spell. Today, finally she woke up…. after a long time. Tears filled her eyes too._

"_I feel miserable here. I feel so numb because of that spell that I couldn't even move my finger. It's only a miracle that I am able to speak to you today" she said._

"Where are you?" asked Natsu.

"_I don't know….I mean I don't know…. I was in my room last time…. I put my keys in the drawer and then I fell asleep. Today when I woke up I found my self in this room…what about my keys...This spell it's getting on me again….. I may fall asleep any moment" she said._

"Your keys are with us, Lucy. We'll come to rescue you" said Natsu assuring her.

"_I will", she said with a smile on her face, looking at the stars and then she fell asleep._

"Lucy…"said he, thinking of what happened to her….. He was now all fired up.

* * *

**So how's my surprise? Did you all like it? I hope so. **

**What's up with Hibiki? Why did he try to trace Lucy? Where is she that no one is able to trace her? Answers to all your questions in my next chapter- Chapter-4 The Maiden  
**

**Keep sending me your reviews.  
**


	5. The Maiden

**Love you all for loving my other stories and me. Here's the next you all enjoy it. 12 reviews so far and let's make it 16 this time. So, read enjoy and do review.**

* * *

**Chapter-5 The Maiden**

"Don't tell me….don't tell me they are going to do that. Err... Those idiots…. I shall never forgive them… never!" said a 17- year old green haired boy.

A hush of silence prevailed over that group of four- two boys- one with green hair and the other with black – and two girls- one with blue hair and the other with red – all of the same age.

"But what can we do? What can we do?..."said the blue haired girl sobbing, "We can't use our magic, can we? Our magic is sealed. We cannot do anything. It's just hopeless!" she cried.

"I wish we could do something…. We could do something to save her… She is our... final hope…our …. And we cannot do a bit to save her," said the black haired boy as he banged his hand across the ground. Tears fell from his eyes onto the ground.

"There is something we can do!" said the red haired girl, tightening her fist.

"What!" they all exclaimed, "What is it?"

"Follow me," she said, running into the fields behind them, disappearing into a house.

The others followed her, running as fast as they could trying to catch up to her.

~0~

The whole night Natsu couldn't help but think about Lucy. Where was she? He thought several times but nothing would strike his mind.

"Only if I knew where you were Lucy, I would have come to rescue you even before these guys would wake up," he said to himself trying to trace her scent repeatedly.

"Damn it! My nose can't figure it out. Are you in another world Lucy? Are you in Edolas or so? Answer me if you know", he thought.

"Man! What's taking these guys so long to wake up. We have to go search for her. I can't wait to tell them what happened last night. I know, I'll wake them up. No sleeping time, guys. Got to do some work," said Natsu to himself with a mischievous smile on his face.

However, when he turned back, he froze to see Hibiki already awake.

"Good morning, h-h-Hibiki, so how're you doing?" said Natsu as his sweat dropped.

"Good morning Natsu, I hope that the previous night had been good for you", said Hibiki with a gentle smile.

Natsu could notice a change in him but could not figure out what. Therefore, he decided to ask him.

"Hey Hibiki, what's the matter?" asked Natsu.

The Archive mage's smile disappeared into an expression of worry and concern. He sat beside Natsu on the log and shook his head. He sat there in silence as if finding a way to answer his question. His silence made Natsu more worried.

"I asked you what the matter is", he shouted.

He didn't answer for a couple of minutes.

"It's her….You heard her that day, didn't you?" said Hibiki.

Natsu was dumbstruck. Only he knew that Lucy spoke to him. He couldn't understand how he found out.

"H-h-h-how… did you… know?" asked Natsu.

"Never mind…" said Hibiki, "That night… I saw them take her," he continued. Tears surfaced his eyes, probably indicating his helplessness. He was definitely referring to the night Lucy disappeared. Natsu froze for a while then gave an outburst.

"Who were they? What happened? Where did they take her? Tell me … Tell me right now," asked Natsu his smile turned to a frown. He was angry, very very angry.

"I was on a mission with my teammates. During the fight, I was blown far away into a forest. When I woke up, I heard some voices. They were coming from behind the bushes. I ran in that direction. There I saw, a man and a woman take her. She was unconscious. I tried to stop them but my efforts were in vain. They knocked me out and when I woke up, I was in my guild. I told Bob the entire thing and we decided to keep mum lest it may prove a threat to her life. Since then… I've been searching for her…," said Hibiki rather sad.

"So, since then you've been using your magic to find her till you collapsed due to exhaustion," said Natsu, "It's Okay, You tried your best, better than all of us at least. But don't you worry, we'll all together find her," said Natsu, giving him an assuring goofy grin to cheer his friend up.

This made the Archive mage smile. They decided to tell everyone once they finish their breakfast.

As the sun rose, the others woke up and saw that Hibiki was awake. They were all happy to find him back to normal.

"Thanks Wendy, for healing me," said Hibiki.

"Well… It was nothing. We are friends, right?" said Wendy.

They all had their breakfast. Erza proposed to discuss the plans to be carried out that day. Natsu stood up, tightening his grip.

"Guys, I have something to tell," said he.

"Natsu!" cried Wendy.

Everyone was dumbfounded when a white aura surrounded him. Usually, it had to be his fire, which surrounds him when he's fired up. However, this time it was different. He was surrounded by a white aura. Slowly they saw that the white aura was surrounding everyone-Wendy, Carla, Happy, Gray, Erza and Hibiki- were all surrounded by the aura.

They were all greatly astonished, their eyes widened. Before they could even understand what was happening, they all disappeared.

What used to be the place where everyone was having their breakfast few minutes ago was now deserted.

~0~

The guards were on their posts. There was high security in that place. There was pin drop silence. Suddenly, a white light came from the dark room. The guard near the door peeped through the small window on the large wooden door. It was she… Her body… It was glowing. She was surrounded by a white aura. The guard couldn't believe his eyes. The whole incident freaked him. Putting another guard on his duty, he ran to tell his master what he saw.

"What do you mean?" shouted the master, on hearing the news.

"Listen carefully, if by any chance, she escapes, I shall kill you all. Now just go and do your duty!" he warned him.

The guard ran in fear leaving his master in solitude.

"No way… No way could she use magic in this place… especially under the influence of my magic. She must have become very numb by now. Because of my magic, she cannot even move her finger… then how she could?" he said to himself, pondering about all the possibilities.

"Don't forget… She's a maiden… we must have to be very careful…" said a female voice from behind. He froze for a moment. The lady made her appearance as she came into light.

"It's you," said he as his eyes widened.

"Seeing her, I am always reminded of her… her betrayal," said she.

"Of her, huh… I feel like killing her whenever I see her," he said, breaking a windowpane with a single blow. His hand was bleeding and the woman hurriedly dressed his hand.

"Don't hurt yourself because of her; we'd have our revenge… But for that we must wait for the right time," she said while dressing his hand.

* * *

**Where could they've disappeared to? Does it have any relation with Lucy? Who are all the other guys speaking? What is the revenge they are talking? Are they really planning to kill Lucy? My my… I am feeling dizzy thinking about all the things… Here I am going to fall of dizziness. Please guys read and review. Next chapter: Chapter-6 Intruders. **

**Note-1: from now, on even anonymous readers can review. So, go for it.**

**Note-2: My other story " I shall always be on your side" will be updated shortly after updating this chapter. Make that you read that too.**


	6. Intruders

**Your reviews really make my day. Thank you everyone. Here comes the next chapter. I've worked hard on this chapter. Hope you'd enjoy it. Plot is getting more and more suspicious. Cross my hands that nothing shall happen to Lucy and hope that everything's going to be fine.**

* * *

**Chapter-6 Intruders.**

_She woke up but she was still feeling numb. She couldn't move. Only thing she could do was open her eyes. She could hear some footsteps. She pretended to be still unconscious. She heard the door open. _

"_Valor, your magic is quite effective. You shouldn't doubt it. No one can use his or her magic under yours, not in this world at least. Look she is still unconscious", said a female's voice._

"_Rin, did you forget that… this girl's a maiden. We cannot underestimate her. We have to be very careful until we succeed in our plans…," said the man moving over to the window. He looked outside and then at the unconscious girl._

"_Gosh, she is so much like her… thinking about her… makes me feel furious… She is so much like her- both in appearance and personality… She reminds me of her… And… When I remember her, I only remember her betrayal… How she betrayed our master… How much he loved her…but her? She turned out to be a traitor… It's killing for me", said the man, tears running down his face but he was still furious._

"_Valor, There's nothing we could do, can we? We have to wait until the right time. We have to wait, Valor, wait till he comes back… till we find out a way for that… till then she is important to us. We have to spare her till then…", her voice turned into a sobbing._

_Lucy could hear the footsteps fading with the door closing behind. They warned the guards to be alert and not to let her escape._

_Lucy opened her eyes. That was the only thing she could do. She couldn't understand what they meant- so much like her… betrayal… master… 'She' couldn't possibly be… no way! Her thoughts went like this. However, she could do nothing but look at stars. She wanted to yell… wanted to runaway to her friends… She felt so secure with them… how uncomfortable and insecure she felt in that place. She could hardly speak. She was almost dying. A tear made it down from her eyes and she hardly uttered his name before passing out._

"_Na…tsu"_

~0~

"_Natsu was standing infront of a large statue that was like a princess. In front of his eyes was a large pillar of ice. He could hear everyone shout, "Lucy". In front of him stood a man, with an evil smile on his face, in darkness. He could hardly see his face. Tears were flowing down his face, but why? What happened to Lucy?_

"_Na… tsu""_

Natsu woke up finally. He heard her again and a pain hit him right in the chest.

"It's her again… But the dream is it true… then, she is in danger. I can feel that. I've got to find her as soon as possible," he thought.

He looked around to see where he was. He was in a big room, well tidied up. The window was open letting in fresh air. It was night outside. He could see the stars through the window. As leant on the windowsill, he saw a different world- there was greenery all around but this world smelt different from Earthland or Edolas.

"What is this world?" he thought.

Soon, his thoughts turned to Lucy. A sudden gust of wind hit him in his nose. It was filled with the smell… the smell of his best nakama-**Lucy!** His eyes widened at her smell. He was tracing her since she was missing yet he couldn't find her. However, today it was as if the wind was carrying her scent to him… so that he could find her. It felt strange. Then, he remembered something. It was Erza, Happy, Gray, Wendy, Carla and Hibiki. Where were they? He remembered a white aura surrounding all of them and then, they all disappeared. His thoughts went like this when he heard the door open.

A 35- year woman with gray hair entered the room. She was dressed like an oracle with a staff in her hand, which had a violet crystal ball on it.

"So you're awake my child" she said.

"Yeah, a kind of" he said.

"Natsu, my child I have a request of you and your friends," said the woman.

"Who are you? How did you know my name? Where are my friends?" he questioned.

"I'm Irina, the oracle in this world", she said.

"This world, what do you mean?" he asked.

"If I begun telling you about this world, I'm afraid we'll lose her. I want you know that you're friends are safe and are still unconscious. I want you to see something", said Irina.

She held the crystal ball down for him to see. The ball began glowing and soon some kind of image began forming on it. Natsu observed carefully what it was. It was Lucy! She was unconscious. She was looking so weak. Where was she?

"_Natsu"_

He heard her voice. His eyes widened. A strange pain struck him in his chest.

"Lucy… Hold on, I'm coming" he said.

"_I will, Natsu"_

He heard her speak. He was helpless. His friend was in pain and he couldn't do anything. He then roared in pain.

"You are our princess' friend, right. We want you to rescue her. Otherwise the consequences might be bad. Will you do this for us? For the princess?" she asked. Tears filled her eyes.

"I don't understand what you say. I only know that Lucy is our friend and I'll do anything to save her," he said. He was all fired up.

"Thank you, child. I'd be able to explain you the entire thing soon after you rescue the princess. You have to hurry. It might be suicidal for the princess to stay there where she is. Her strength is leaving her." Irina said.

The door bang opened and a blue haired 17 year old girl entered the room.

"Irina, All are awake and we've explained them all we could. They are all prepared to help. We can now move towards the castle," she said.

"Good, Azura. Now, Natsu, Please come down and eat something that will give you some energy. Soon after, we can go to the castle to rescue the princess," said Irina, showing him the way to the dining hall. Everyone was at the dining table. Natsu saw that all were safe. He gave a goofy grin that cheered them all.

Azura and a red haired girl of the same age were serving them. The red haired girl introduced herself as Rosella. They both thanked them all for helping them.

"No actually, it because she our friend why we are doing this" said Erza.

~0~

"So, the people have brought them to this world. Let's give them their biggest welcome when they come to the castle- WELCOME PARTY TO INTRUDERS, they are not going to get away so easily", said the man with black cold eyes when he knew the news regarding the arrival of Team Natsu and Hibiki.

~0~

As soon as they finished their breakfast, they began discussing their plan for the attack. Thought they didn't know which world they were in, they didn't know whom they were fighting with, they only knew one thing- Lucy is their comrade, their nakama, their friend and she had to be rescued. They were all prepared for the war!

* * *

**So, how was it? Please review if you have read it. I've worked really hard on the story.**

**Anyways, who is she? What is her betrayal? Who is the master? What will happen to Lucy? Will Natsu's dream become the truth? Will they rescue Lucy? Or will Lucy have to die? Find out in the next chapter.**


	7. Great Escape

**Guys, I'm back. I've been working pretty hard on the chapters lately. Hope it worked. Back with a new chapter, I've made it all that would keep you thinking. Just read and enjoy the war! Don't forget to review. This time's goal is 21 reviews. You'd really make my day if you do that for me. Love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter-7 Great Escape**

"_Are all preparations for their welcome ready, Rin?" inquired the man with black cold eyes._

"_You bet, Valor. They'll receive a welcome they've never received and it would be so special that they'll never forget. Ha ha ha" came a laugh for her. "But if you use your magic, you have to place someone in charge of her so that she doesn't get away," she said with a doubt in her mind. She couldn't understand his intentions._

"_Don't worry, Rin. I've asked someone to look after her, incase there is a necessity. Well… He'd be the one who'd carry out our plan forward. Our plan should be executed by the time this war ends," he said smiling back at her._

"_I am looking forward to it, Valor. I can't wait until 'his' arrival," she said. Both began to exchange laughter._

~0~

_Lucy could hear their evil laughter. She was quite helpless. She knew that they were upto something but what exactly. She didn't knew. However, if they succeed, she knew it would be a disaster. There could be something she could do. She could not be so helpless. She is Lucy of Fairytail. She isn't so lame. She began thinking of ways she could escape but which way would help her. She couldn't even move her finger. All she could do was have faith in her friends. Trust her friends. They would come for her, to rescue her, to take her back. She believed them especially him._

"_He will come… He will definitely come," she thought._

"_Natsu!" came a low yelp of pain from her. She passed out right after._

~0~

"Lucy!" he yelled at the breakfast table. A strange pain hit him in his chest. His eyes widened. The pain was stronger than it was before. Why was it paining? Why? He never knew. Lucy was in danger… a grave danger. He is sitting there so lame. Then, there was anger in him… anger of being unable to protect her.

"Lucy" came a low yelp from him.

The winds surrounded him with her scent. Slowly, it made the pain fade. Natsu was now back to normal. Was he? His hand was still on his heart.

"Lucy… I'm coming to save you no matter what!" he thought.

"I guess he heard her again," thought Hibiki.

Everyone at the breakfast table paused when they heard him shout. The memories of them being together ran in their minds. Lucy was their best-loved nakama whose smile always lightened up their day. They missed her smile so much. They actually missed her so much. Tears made their way down their eyes thinking about her. However, they cannot cry at a time like this. Their friend needed them the most. They all wiped their tears and hurried to finish their breakfast.

There was a hush of silence. Suddenly, the door bang opened and two boys entered the dining hall. Each of them was 17, one with black hair and the other one with green hair. They were dressed in their casuals. Walking straight up to the breakfast table, they introduced themselves to all.

"Hi guys, this is Shone," said the black haired one.

"And this is Hue. Nice to meet you," said the green haired one.

They both settled down at the breakfast table but looked a bit worried. Seeing them, Rosella and Azura got worried. Others couldn't bear their silence. They couldn't understand what was happening.

"What's the matter with you guys?" asked Erza in anger.

You could actually say that she was threatening them to tell. Seeing her scorn, those guys shivered. Never in their life had they seen such anger.

"It's… actually…"Shone muttered unable to put the matter into words.

"It's that the guard is put off. There are no soldiers on the street. On ordinary days, it would be even difficult to move out of our houses," said Hue, putting the matter more seriously.]"Then, I guess we can directly go to the castle to rescue her. Wow! They made our work so easy. I'm all fired up," said Natsu, as his fire surrounded him.

"Sit down, you dumb head!" shouted Erza, "How could you be so dense? Can't you see they are plotting against us,"she continued.

"Erza is right" agreed others.

Natsu sat down and watched as their attack on the castle. He was having only one thing in his mind- Rescuing Lucy no matter what.

Finally, after a long discussion, the plan had been made. They all set out for the castle with their weapons. Irina stayed back, praying for their success.

As Hue said, there were no guards on their posts. It was clear route to the castle.

"Something sure is suspicious", thought Erza.

As they entered the castle gate, their eyes were widened. Soldiers came from all sides, surrounding them from all sides. The size of it sent shivers down their spines.

"Man! The army is so huge that even if I fight for an entire week, some might still be left," said Gray with his mouth wide open.

"No matter what its size is we have to take it down," said Erza.

"We have to hurry. We must rescue her before it's too late," cried Rosella.

The army came nearer and nearer. Erza got ready to take her stand as she changed to her Heaven's wheel armor. Erza thought of what could be done.

"Natsu and Hibiki…" she said, "Do you think you'll be able to find Lucy and rescue her?"

"Erza…" said Natsu, "How can we leave you all at a time like this?" he continued. Hibiki nodded in agreement.

"You have to. We'll sure need you. However, we got no choice. There- in the castle- is our friend, who needs us… who has to be rescued. She has faith in us- that someday, we shall come to rescue her. We cannot break her faith. We cannot leave her to die only to our lives spared… Fairytail dies the moment it happens. So, go Natsu! Run… Run and save Lucy… I want to see her smile. I want to…" said Erza, tears surfaced her beautiful eyes making it difficult for her to speak. She cast a smile through her tearful face.

Natsu at once remembered all the pain they've been through, all the pain Lucy's been through. He didn't want to let his friends down. Therefore, he turned back to leave. He walked a step or two, then he stopped. Everyone noticed him.

"Why did you stop, buddy? Go, get her, Flamebrain," shouted Gray, smiling at him.

"Sure Natsu. We'll take care of everything here. Don't worry," shouted Wendy.

"Just go, hurry," shouted Erza.

"Erza…" he said. That paused her.

"Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla and others! Do not fall. Stand until I come back with her. Everyone! Stand… Stand in the name of FAIRYTAIL," said Natsu.

He raised his hand upwards pointing his finger to the sky. He turned back and smiled at them. Everyone returned the same to him, smiling back at him. Confidence arose in them, which said that they'd rescue Lucy no matter what.

Natsu and Hibiki set out into the castle searching her, cutting through their way. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Rosella, Hue, Shone and Azura were all set for battle. They battled like they never did. They took the enemy one by one. Soon the army was reduced to half.

Then they saw him step out of his legion. He was a cold-hearted man with cold black eyes and green hair. He wore a blue uniform, resembling that of a commander. He had a huge personality that scared anyone standing in front of him.

"Rin, I want you to stand by my side on the battle field. He'd take care of the princess," said to the woman standing beside him.

"But Valor, are you sure he'd make it in time?" asked the woman in doubt.

"I trust him. He'd execute the plan by the time the war ends and we'll be able to see 'him'. I want to welcome 'him' into this world- where everyone who betrayed him does not exist," said he with an evil smile on his face.

He jumped down his legion accompanied by his partner and made his way to our heroes.

Without a warning, he cast a spell on Azura and she was pinned to the ground. Next fell Happy and Carla followed by Rosella, Hue and Shone. He saw Wendy and Gray taking on the army. He turned his sight to Wendy. However, Erza came in between and struck him with her sword.

"My my.. Young lady, you shouldn't fight without introducing yourself. Didn't your master teach you? By the way, I'm Valor. Nice to meet you," said he, as his eyes turned scarlet.

"Was it me or was it you who attacked without introduction? Dare you eye on my comrades. I'll be the worst if you do that", she said, in a stern voice.

He just lifted his finger, that's it- Erza was pinned to ground, and now she couldn't move! She was feeling so numb under his magic. It was almost killing. She tried to change her armor but in vain. She was unable to move.

"Wonder he made it, Rin, I may have to switch to my full power mode so that I take them. I hope he's there," he said to the woman beside him.

"Come on, bring it on. Is this what you Fairytail mages have? I thought we could have fun," he said with a smirk on his face.

"If you think that's it, we've got. Then think again… ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray shouted.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon," Wendy attacked simultaneously.

However, her wind shattered the ice hammer making the ice pieces go helter skelter. It in turn hit Gray and Wendy. However, the woman beside him created a barrier thus protecting them. Therefore, it didn't even do a scratch to them.

"I guess they have a coordination problem. One of them destroyed the other's attack. Let me lend you a hand, Valor, to show them the power of teamwork! I'm Rin. It's nice to meet you all. Now get ready to taste my power. I can do much more than creating a barrier!"said the woman. She was beautiful having long black hair worn as a ponytail with green eyes.

"Team work, huh?" said Valor as he turned towards Wendy and Gray. Numbness hit them from head to toe. Their eyes widened at the numbness they're feeling.

"Abyss fall", said Rin. With this, two magic circles appeared under Gray and Wendy. An abyss of infinity was created under them and they fell into the infinite depths. Carla and Happy woke up in right time to save their friends from death. They laid them on the ground alongside Rosella, Azura, Hue and Shone.

Erza saw all this. She couldn't bear any of this. She couldn't bear anymore. She couldn't bear the fall of her friends… She could never see her friends fall. Erza was angry on them… Very very angry.

"So you think you could win this battle by hurting the innocent… Think again. There wouldn't be any energy left in you to think. You've hurt my friends. Now get ready to face my wrath," shouted Erza with anger. She stood up, gathering all her strength. Changing armor by armor, she stood protecting her exhausted friends.

"Interesting… Quite Interesting… I thought it was only the princess who could do that but Fairytail mages are quite interesting…," Valor thought to himself. His eyes turned deep red, switching to the full power mode.

"Rin, I'd like to battle this girl. Take care of others for me," he continued.

"As you wish, Valor. I'd be pleased to do so," she said with an evil smile on her face.

~0~

"_I can feel it… Ehh… the numbness… its slowly vanishing… I don't feel like I'm getting crushed… I'm able to move … I can feel my strength coming back to me a little… Still I have to escape… I have to… But there are guards on all posts. Even if I try to run, I'll be caught easily," Lucy thought for a while, "But if I don't, they'll have me… I have to escape. Now that I have my strength back, I have to… After being so long under that spell, I have very little strength left. I doubt if I could run. If I could get teleported somewhere, then may be…"_

_Lucy became subconscious and her body started glowing brightly. A white aura surrounded her body. The guards saw the white light emerging from her room. When they opened the door, their hearts were in their mouths at the sight. She was gone. She wasn't there. There was no clue of her. It was as if she disappeared. The guards died at the thought of the consequences of the incident when their masters will know about it._

~0~

"_I hope I'm late… I hope so…" thought a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed the same as Valor but in black. He ran through the secret route towards 'her' room. He saw the guards who stood shooking their heads._

"_Is she there?" he asked._

_The guards trembled in fear._

_He bang opened the door to see. His eyes widened at the sight. She was gone! A smile crept on his face._

"_She did that! Even though she had so little strength left. She did that… She did use her magic… That girl… She drives me nuts… just like her… I even began to doubt if she was really the maiden…However, this incident confirms… that she is the maiden. Now, I can execute the plan," he thought to himself, as he smiled evilly_

"_Lucy Heartphilia… You cannot escape it!"_

* * *

**What's the plan? Where did Lucy disappear? Will Natsu know? Will he be able to save her? What would happen to her? Everyone just cross your fingers and hope nothing bad happens to her. What about Erza and others? Will Erza stand or fall? Find out in next chapter- Chapter-8 Frozen.**


	8. Frozen

**Well, I took a long time to upload this. Days have been really hectic for me. This one is short. But I promise the next chapter I promise would be long. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter-8 Frozen**

"_Hold on, Luce, I'm coming to rescue you. I'm in the castle,"_ he thought to himself.

They were running through the magnificent corridors of the castle, tracing her scent. The corridors were filled with the collapsed bodies of the soldiers who fought with the duo. It was roughly half way they traversed when Natsu stopped. Winds began to retreat in the opposite direction, calling him out of the castle. Natsu stopped in his tracks. Her scent grew fainter with each and every step he took. He was confused. Lucy was in there, in the castle. Then, why did he feel that the winds are calling him out of the castle. Hibiki also stopped in his track. He was unable to locate her in the castle. Moreover, he saw a baffled expression on his face.

"Follow me," was what he heard from his nakama, before he saw him running towards the exit. Without any second thought, he began following Natsu in the best speed possible.

"_Is my dream going to come true? Then, I have to find the Princess' Statue," _thought the dragon slayer.

~0~

_Under the stars shining brightly, laid she still unconscious. The trees hid her in their heart. The wind formed a barrier around her. It blew across her face comforting her. Her bangs tickled her whenever the wind blew across the face. She moved her fingers. Slowly opening her eyes, she found herself in the middle of the forest. Gathering all her strength, she sat and looked around to see where she was. It was a forest, quite different from the Earthland forests, so dense that nothing could penetrate through._

"_Where am I?" she said as her head ached. It was aching badly. She was puzzled. She remembered the high stone castle walls._

"_Did I get teleported somewhere?" she thought. "I guess I am out of the prison but where am I?" _

"Hold on, Luce, I'm coming to rescue you. I'm in the castle"

"_Natsu" she thought, "Was it him? Is he in this world?... Then, the others must also be there here. Wait, Are they heading towards the castle? Oh my gosh, I've just escaped from there. I must go there to save my friends. Is there a way out from this dense forest? I must go search for them…. I must GO BACK TO THE CASTLE."_

_She could hardly sit let alone, searching for him in this new world. Where would she go to look for him? All these days she only knew those four walls of her room. She didn't even know how the castle looked. _

_She scanned through the dense forest for a route to escape. After searching for along time, she spotted a path. She got up and tried to move forward but fell down to ground. It was then she noticed that her feet were caught in thick vines. They were like urging her to stay back. She carefully removed the vines off her feet. She looked down the path to as far as possible, only to find something like a tall statue at the end of the path._

"_If I make it down the way, may be I could find the way to the castle." She thought. The next moment she was moving towards the statue in her own speed and way._

"_**Please, don't go, princess"**_

"_**Well… we cannot stop her. It's her fate. We have to see she's safe"**_

"_**But isn't she weak? She hasn't yet recovered."**_

"_**Will drives people more than their strength"**_

_**~0~**_

Erza took the stand. She was fighting the cold-hearted man who stood in front of her. He was now in his full power mode. They were battling fiercely. She couldn't just stand in his way. Hardly did she change her armor, her body became more and more numb. Strength was slowly leaving her. She was now even unable to switch her armor. With her black wing armor on, she tried to fly near him but she fell down to ground. His eyes were still scarlet… scarlet like her hair. He glared at her with his blood red eyes. That's it- She fell down on to her knees.

"Well, I must say you fought brilliantly. Why don't you just give up?" the man said.

Erza breathed heavily. She could now understand his magic. It makes who so ever is in its way numb and takes away their strength.

"I shall stand… I shall stand… until each one of you fall… until I have my friends with me… until the day I breathe my last…Until then, I shall never fall," Erza shouted in a stern voice.

Gathering all her strength, she changed to her Armadura Fairy armor. She retired to her battle with Valor.

~0~

Gray and Wendy soon gained consciousness. They saw the Titania fighting with the green haired man. They both ran to help Erza but had to step back. An abyss of infinity formed around them as in a circle.

"Let's make this more interesting. Entertain me. I would like to see who would fall in the abyss first. It can be any of us. Those who fall will die. Those who stand shall survive" said Rin, placing herself between the abyss of Infinity and Gray and Wendy.

~0~

"We should go get some help from Irina," the four friends thought as they slowly escaped to their house.

~0~

"_It's quite a long path. I didn't expect this to be so far," thought Lucy as she was slowly running. It appeared as jogging as she lost most of her strength but she was giving her all. _

"_I can see it now," she thought. _

_A large statue of a princess was present on a large square base. It appeared to be present in the centre of a park. She was still running to make it to the base of the statue._

_~0~_

"_I can smell her. Her smell is so strong. I'm sure it is coming from this direction. Though I don't know this world, I know her smell so dearly. Hold on, Luce, I'm coming to you," _the dragon slayer thought.

Nothing mattered him now. He didn't care what was happening around him. The world meant nothing to him now. No one could stand in his way. Any one standing in his way would have a great fall with being hit by him. He was running at his full speed. He even forgot that a certain Archive mage was following him.

Natsu ran fast and took a sharp turn near the horizon. Hibiki was too slow to catch up to him. He saw him as he disappeared near the horizon.

"_Now where did he go?" _thought the Archive mage.

~0~

"_You guys have to just keep it until I start the spell," _thought a certain brown haired man thought. His brown eyes scanned through this world.

"_So there you are. In front of your mother… I must appreciate you. That would be the best place for me to start the spell. A little more of your energy can form the key. Wait for me, Princess, I'm coming!" _ he thought.

~0~

"_Why is it that I feel he is somewhere nearby? Why is it that I feel he is somewhere nearby? Why?" the stellar mage thought._

"Natsu!" _the blonde shouted out loud._

He twitched as he heard his name called out. He ran even faster in the direction of the source. He was sure it was her…. His best nakama whom he longed to see… Lucy.

"Lucy!" he shouted in return.

His voice reached her. She took a sharp turn around the corner to see her nakama right in front of her. He was there standing at the other edge of the square base.

Tears welled up in their eyes as they saw themselves in front of each other. He held his hands wide open, calling her to him. She ran instinctively, her tears flying away from the direction of her motion.

However, her eyes widened when she reached midway. Natsu ran to see what happened. Magic circles appeared underneath her. He ran to catch her hand to pull her out of the circle but it slipped. He couldn't even touch her. She flew high. Her tears didn't seem to stop. The next moment he saw her flying in the air until she made it to a great height. Light was radiating from all over her body. He couldn't understand what happened.

"Lucy!" was all he could shout. Tears falling from his eyes too.

A pink light clouded the area and when the light faded, he saw her… frozen…in a giant pillar of something like a spelled ice. What was frozen was just not her, it was her tears that froze along with her.

~0~

"What's that pink light?" thought everyone.

"He succeeded. The spell has started," Valor shouted. Rin and Valor laughed aloud.

"Now, no one can stop us from fulfilling our ambition," Rin cried.

~0~

Hibiki was now lost in this world. He saw bright pink light emerging from what seemed to be the centre of the forest. He ran to the direction of the light. When he reached there, what he saw was something unbelievable.

"_Ominous Suctum," _he said in low voice. He came near the pillar of spelled ice as he looked at it in awe.

"_It can't be possible,"_ he thought.

* * *

**Please leave your comments in the box below. I'm really sorry to keep you waiting. I would try to update real soon.**


	9. Ominous suctum

**New chapter's up. Hope you like it. **

* * *

**Chapter-9 Ominous suctum **

"_No way! It's not possible. This spell…. It was abandoned. Who are these guys, actually? How did they get this spell? What do they intend on doing?" _the Archive mage's eyes widened as he saw the pillar of ice. It was a long enormous thick pillar, having shining spells written on it outside. This is what called spelled ice.

His eyes then turned to someone who knelt down on the ground. He was like in pain. But why? He couldn't understand. Then, he saw someone…. Someone familiar… within the thick spelled ice. Upon careful observation, he saw some frozen blonde hair. His eye widened at the thought that it was Lucy. Was it? He fell down to ground in shock.

"_Lucy?"_

~0~

"I was wrong. I should have told them everything beforehand. It was wrong that I didn't tell them. I thought he'd rescue her but I was wrong. It's all over now," cried Irina.

"Irina, Have faith in the princess. She'll pull through… I'm sure…" Rosella assured.

"How will she? She is frozen. What is frozen is not only her body but also her soul. Everything is over. Nothing can move her," Irina said, "History is repeating itself. What happened to Celestia is now happening to her. It's pity that we are unable to do anything,"

"Irina, don't lose your hope… This was what Celestia has said," Azura comforted her.

"Azura's right… Irina, with your ability to connect hearts, can you connect our hearts with the element spirits? I know it could be dangerous for us… but please do it… we want to do whatever we can for the princess," Shone pleaded.

"Please do it Irina, I can't stand there in a battle, being protected by others… I want to protect others," Hue pleaded.

"It will be dangerous, children… it may even risk your life…" Irina said.

"Losing our lives for the world is worthwhile," Rosella said.

"We'll become the Element Guardians… What else do we need?" Azura said.

"Then, if you dare to, I guess this would be the least I could do…" Irina said as she got up. She held her staff and the crystal ball began glowing.

~0~

Hibiki saw deeply through the ice. He could see what was frozen was not only her body, but also her soul was frozen. Somehow if they could shake her soul….

Suddenly, he could see some light from inside the spelled ice. Is it not that the entire soul with her body has frozen? If not, then they still stand a chance, to call her back into this world. If they succeed, they could stop the spell… But what could reach her? He couldn't think of anything that could reach her. He looked around the entire area, searching for something that could reach her. Then, his eyes landed on the still shocked dragon slayer.

He still knelt down shocked. He didn't move. The Archive mage even wondered if he had breathed. Everything happened right in front of his eyes. He couldn't believe he was unable to save her. He couldn't believe he couldn't hold her hand to pull her back. He couldn't believe that his best nakama was now frozen. He was still shocked.

Hibiki ran to him, forcing him to come to reality. He knew he was the only one who was capable of bringing the blonde back. Only his voice could reach her. He meant so much to her. No wonder, it was only because of him that she found a family. He was her best nakama who would always protect her from all dangers. That's the reason why only his voice could reach her and nothing else. Seeing that the dragon slayer is still unable to overcome the shock, Hibiki hit him straight in his face causing the dragon slayer to fall down to ground. It was then that the dragon slayer let some tears fall down from his eyes… The sorrow of losing his friend… the sorrow of being unable to protect someone dear to him, something very precious to him made him cry. Then, coming back to reality, he wiped his tears. He swore he'd protect her. He swore he'd rescue her. He'd still stick to his words.

"_I'll rescue you , Lucy, no matter what… I'm coming to wherever you are," _he thought.

He tried to climb up on the pillar of ice but he ended up falling down. Then, he thought of taking down the pillar by running into it. He ran and collided with the pillar twice. Hibiki was shocked how mad he was at rescuing her. He only pulled him back and held him but it was something impossible. No, it was something only possible to Lucy to hold him back. No one can ever hold him back otherwise.

"Natsu stop it. You cannot rescue her like this. This spell is similar to Ice shell," Hibiki shouted.

Natsu stopped at once, realizing his idiotic actions will be a risk for his nakama.

"What do you mean by it is similar to Ice Shell?" the salamander asked.

Hibiki cleared his throat, before he began to talk about the spell.

"This spell is called Ominous Suctum. It was abandoned many years ago," He said.

"So, it is a dark spell?" Natsu asked.

"No, it isn't a dark spell but a kind of. It sucks the magical energy out of the mage upon whom it is used. When it sucks the entire magical energy of the mage, you know what happens. Their life energy begins to be sucked. It eventually brings death," Hibiki said in a serious tone.

"Are they planning to kill Lucy? I'll never forgive them!" Natsu shouted.

"However, it's speed depends on the thoughts of the victim. The more she thinks, speeder would be the derivation of energy. So, likely, she'd be going through some illusions which confuse her most. In her confusion, she'll over think and the process becomes faster," he said.

"You are right, my child…" said a voice from behind. They both turned to the source of the voice. It was Irina.

"It's time I tell you the truth." She said in an unusual stern voice.

"This world…is called Caelus. 25 years ago… there was a grave danger. A man called Archner went on a rampage in this world. With his immense power, he destroyed everything that went against his wish. He wanted to conquer the world. In order to fulfill his wish, he fought with Princess Celestia. The princess with the help of a certain Earthland mage sealed him away using the magic of the entire world. No one knows the source of his power and hatred but he promised that he would one day definitely return to this world to complete his wish. From that day onwards, his disciples tried numerous ways to resurrect him. Finally one day, they happened to steal a book that contained the details regarding the resurrection. Then, they started to search for the maiden whom we all call princess. She has the ability to use both Earthland powers and Caelic powers. Her power forms the key to his resurrection. When the sufficient amount of her power is accumulated in the form of key, they'd be able to open the door. That would be deadly," Irina said as she worried, "Please save this world. Please save the princess… Please…" she pleaded.

Natsu couldn't understand what they said exactly. He only understood that Lucy was in a grave danger and he had to rescue her.

"I guess someone knows our plot beforehand. It'd be a risk. I don't want anyone to get in our plan," A brown haired brown-eyed man appeared.

"They all call me Xanther. It's good to see you. I guess I'll have a nice time," he continued, casting an evil smile.

Natsu was enraged. However, he could feel something. It was Lucy's power. It out flowing. It's speed was increasing as the time passed.

"No way, it can't start too soon. The spell… has been initiated," Hibiki said in disbelief.

"Ha! We got her. No sooner, our master will be back," Xanther smirked.

~0~

"_I….Where am I? Ouch, my head is aching… Wait! I remember I saw someone just now. Who was it? I cannot remember anything," Lucy thought as she looked around to catch sight of anything or anybody._

"_It was me, my child," A voice said from behind. _

_Lucy turned back to the source of the voice. She saw an elderly man with black eyes and blonde hair standing in front of her._

"_Who are you?" she asked._

"_I'm Archner. I'm your Uncle. Your mother must have told you about me…," he said._

"_No, I don't know any Archner. My mother doesn't have anything to do with you. You're lying," she blurted._

"_Oh, is it? Then, let me take you into your mother's memories…." He said. _

_Lightning blinded her eyes. She closed them to prevent any damage to them. When she opened the next, she saw herself in a meadow. A little blonde haired girl, a white haired girl and a blonde haired boy were all playing on the meadow. On careful observation, she saw that the little blonde haired girl was her mother and the blonde haired boy was the man who claimed to be her uncle. _

"_Onii- chan, save me from Celestia. She's going to make me fall," the little blonde said, hiding behind her brother._

"_Celestia, you cannot do that to Layla… She's your friend, isn't she?" Archner replied._

"_It's not fair, Onii-chan, you always save her. She's not getting away today," the white haired girl replied, persistent in her attempts, causing all the three of them to fall down. They giggled as they fell. He giggled looking at her sister smile._

_This memory faded soon .Then, she found herself in yet another memory. She was now in something like a battleground. Her mother has grown older. The others also grew older._

"_No way, I can believe he'd do that. He's my brother… He can't plan on taking on the world. Celestia... Is it really true?" her mother asked._

"_I'm afraid it is. I've never seen him like that before. It's really deadly just to see him. My brother… I can't believe it. Though I am not his own sister but still he loved me. Layla… it's really piercing… he turned evil…" Celestia cried._

_Soon, she saw his mother conversing with her uncle._

"_Onii-chan, stop it… you can't get anything by fighting… Even this world is like ours… You cannot destroy it… Please, don't hurt any one…" she pleaded._

"_Layla, why are you holding me back? Are you not going to be on my side today?" her brother asked._

_Seeing the situation can never change, the blonde ran away to her friend._

"_Brother has turned evil. It cannot be helped. I'm going to fight against him," she said as her friend embraced her._

_The memory soon faded and her uncle appeared. _

"_Did you see how Celestia manipulated the things? She kept me away from my sister, sealed. I gave her love but she in return, never returned it. She took everything from me… But now Lucy, she's no more… Would you come with me?" He asked as he extended his hand out._

_Lucy was confused. Then, she remembered her friends. She then decided not to go with him._

"_I'm really sorry, Uncle. I cannot come with you. My friends are waiting for me," she replied, smiling at him._

"_Friends… do you believe them? Come on, Lucy, I didn't think you were so foolish. They were just using you. Now there's no use. They didn't even search for you. You know what they don't want you anymore," said the man._

"_No, it can't be. I don't believe you. My friends would never betray me… They're all so good," she replied, sternly._

"_Is it so? I'd like to show you something…" he said. _

_Lightning blinded the area and she couldn't see anything. When the lightning faded she saw she was in front of her guild. She hurried rushed into the guild only to meet Mira. _

"_Hey, Mira, where's everyone?" She asked._

"_I'm really surprised exactly who are you?" Mira asked._

"_I'm Lucy. Did you forget me?" Lucy asked._

"_Oh, don't take her name. I can't take her any more," she said as she left her in awe._

_She didn't mind. She thought the take over mage was joking. She went inside but everyone looked as if she's a stranger. Even her best friend Levy couldn't recognize her. _

"_How could they forget in such a short time of my disappearance?" Lucy thought, saddened._

_However, she was sure there was someone who would never forget her._

_She ran outside to find the pink haired dragon slayer. She indeed found him._

"_Hey, Natsu, What's up?" she asked. _

"_Do I know you?" he asked in return._

"_I'm Lucy. Are you all joking? Be serious now…" Lucy demanded._

"_I thought she's dead. She's alive. Don't tell me… I've to go through that pain again. She's such a pain in the neck," Natsu replied._

"_I hate her!" screamed Happy._

"_What happened to all these guys? Tell me you're joking…" Lucy stepped back she didn't know where she was running but she wanted to run away. She thought they were their friends. She wanted to run away…far away…_

_~0~_

"You cannot kill her. She practically has done nothing to you, guys. How can you be so cruel?" Natsu shouted as his rage was building up. He was ready to attack.

They could feel more of her power, oozing out from the pillar.

"If some more time passes like this, we'd be able to resurrect our master," Xanther said in a low voice.

"No way, Lucy shall not fall into the trap," Hibiki said.

Irina put up a barrier around the pillar, intending to hold her magical power from escaping. However, it didn't last long.

"Natsu…. Call out to her… Call out to her with all the love you have for her…. Call out her name with all your love…. She'll definitely hear your voice. I'm sure she will," said Hibiki.

Natsu was puzzled. Calling out her name with all the love he had for her. She was his friend, right. Why does he talk about love? He didn't get any of it. He was really quite dumb.

"So, he's the one who could reach her. I'll never let him reach her…" Xanther said aloud.

Xanther launched large rocks at the salamander, some of which hit him while he dodged others. Then, he cast a spell, which caused stone blizzard.

However, the winds turned returning to him.

"_What happened?"_ he thought.

"Natsu, just go… Save the princess… We'll take care of him…." Said a black haired boy. It was Shone and Rosella. Somehow, Shone was now able to control the wind.

"Take this!" Rosella shouted as a large fireball hit the opponent.

Hibiki nodded in agreement with them. Natsu set off to save her. All the three of them were now ready to fight. Suddenly they saw Xanther's eyes widen.

"_What happened? I'm unable to control her thoughts any more?" _he thought.

* * *

**How was it? Please post your comment in the box below. Your opinions are really appreciated. They'll make my day!**

**Announcement:- Please do read my new story- _Natsu's letters_. You'd definitely love it!  
**


	10. Apo Callisto

**Yup Guys this is the final chapter of this story. So, I'll be done with one story now. Hope you like it. Since it's been 2-4 mnths since I last published on this, I'm attaching a summary of the story so far. So that you don't have to refer back. But if you want to, you can always re read it. I hope you'll like it. It may be a bit rushed but I guess it would be fine.**

* * *

**Chapter-10: Apo Callisto**

* * *

**Summary:**

_**Lucy disappears and the dragon slayers are unable to trace her scent. Team Natsu sets on a search for her but only to meet up with Hibiki. Due to some mysterious reason, Natsu is able to communicate to Lucy who says she doesn't know where she was. Hibiki somehow knows about this secret communication. Next day, Hibiki reveals the secret of Lucy being kidnapped and before Natsu could tell others of his secret conversation, everyone get teleported to another world named Celestia. There they meet Irina, Rosella, Hue Shone and Azura who plead them to save ther princess without telling them the entire truth. They set off but have to confront the royal army led by Valor and Rin. **_

_**Leaving Natsu and Hibiki to find Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy Carla and Wendy and others set to stop the army. But they only fall till Erza decides to take stand as she will stand till Natsu comes back in the name of Fairytail. She puts a tough fight for Valor. Rin on the other hand fights with Gray and Wendy. Between the fight, Lucy disappears from the castle.**_

_**Back with Natsu and Hibiki as they enter the castle, Natsu feels the winds calling him in the other direction. He stops for a while and decides to follow the wind. Hibiki follows him. In the mean time, Lucy wakes up hearing Natsu say that he's coming to save her. Thinking he'll go to the castle, she runs off in that direction.**_

_**By the time, Natsu finds her and she could reach him, she gets caught in the spell Ominous Suctum, frozen in Spelled Ice. Then, Xanther appears as he fights Natsu and Hibiki. Hibiki tells Natsu to reach for Lucy as only he is capable of moving her soul. Rosella, Irina and Shone come to help Hibiki as Natsu tries to bring back Lucy.**_

_**Inside the Spelled Ice, Lucy has false illusions of her friends, saying that they never cared for her and memories of her mom. She sees Archner as he asks her to help him. Unable to make a decision, she decides to run from everything…..**_

_**(For the details and the flashback, refer the previous chapters)**_

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_Suddenly they saw Xanther's eyes widen_

"_What happened? I'm unable to control her thoughts anymore" he thought._

* * *

**Now:**

Erza was unable to move. The green haired man brought his sword near her neck. A vicious look crept on his face.

"So, what do you say? Shall I start building this new world for my master by eliminating you? How does that sound? You get the privilege of dying first for my master…." The man said as her head was held down due to the numbness.

Erza rose her head, making his eyes go wide.

"How do you think, I, Erza Scarlet, would die for someone like 'him' who would take innocent lives for the sake of his power and happiness? If death has ever to come and I rather have to die for someone, then, I would die fighting for my nakama than for someone so selfish as you!" she said, switching to her Heaven's wheel armour.

His eyes went wider at this sight.

"How do you still have the power to fight me? How can you do this in spite of my magic on you?!" he demanded to know.

"Because it's for my nakama, damn it! It's for my family who's in your cage! She better be safe or I'm not going to spare your lives, Never…. I said NEVER!" she shouted, charging at him.

**0**

"Are you tired of fighting? You can take a rest if you want. You don't have to fight, you know. It's not like your life that is in danger!" Rin said sharply to the ice mage and the sky dragon slayer lying on the ground.

"You're wrong!" Gray said as he stood up. "You don't know anything"

He said as he spit some blood. Wendy also stood up, almost stumbling but Gray caught her in time.

"When we call someone nakama…. They are our family….. Lucy always said if she had to run away, she'd prefer to stay with us no matter what. Because we were her family and family always stay together right?" he said.

"And when one member of our family is missing, ours wouldn't be a family, right? So, for our family… for everyone who are awaiting her at home…. For Lucy and For FAIRYTAIL! We cannot turn our backs on her just to be the cowards to run for our lives….." Wendy continued with a determined look on her face.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!"

"Roar of the sky dragon!"

Both the attacks again hit each other, again hurting them, making them fall onto the ground.

**0**

While the others were in their fights, Natsu was in his own world. He was relentlessly calling out to Lucy, trying to go high up in the air, so that she could hear him. But no effort so far succeeded.

"LUCY!" he called once again, never giving up.

"Come back, would you? Everyone's waiting! Come back for me!"

**0**

_She was running. She was running. To where, she didn't know? Until when, she didn't know? All she could do was run! Run! Run! And run!_

"_Stop my child! I told you no one ever really loved you. It was me who tried to save you. It was me who always wanted you and your mother by my side but she believed every word Celestia said and left my side. Come to me…. We shall live in a happy world. There would be none who would ever hurt you. You could live like a princess," he said._

_She paused. She was panting from all the running. She was too confused to think of any decision to make._

"_**What does your heart say, my daughter? What is it that you want to believe? I don't mind if you take his side and rule over this world. This world was anyways meant for you. But you have to understand what's more important for you"**_

_She heard a voice, so sweet…. So sweet that it almost brought tears to her eyes. She hung her head. He thought she'd give up._

"_What my heart wants?" she muttered to herself. He couldn't understand a thing she said._

"_So, I can live like a princess, again?" she asked._

"_Sure" he said._

"_So, I'll have nice dresses to wear?" she asked._

"_Yes, you'll have all the pretty dresses from across the world," he assured, knowing that she would come to his side. He was smiling big._

**0**

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he cried, a strange pain hit him as he felt she was going away from him. A kind of feeling that made him want her immediately by his side….

A tear slid down his tanned cheeks as he called out her name, now softly.

"Lucy…." He called out once again, hoping atleast that she would hear him this time

**0**

"Abyss fall" she said as the ground below the ice mage and the dragon slayer crumpled but this time, they didn't fall down. Their eyes widened as the ground set back to what it originally was.

"We're here to help you" said two voices from behind. It was Azura and Hue…

**0**

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

_She heard her name being called by someone. Her heart ached. _

"Lucy…"

_She heard her name being muttered. She held her head even low, making it difficult for the blonde man to identify her expressions. She now remembered something. Something that she saw before she met her uncle…No! It was someone that she saw…. Some pink hair…. Some tanned body. He was holding his arms out for her to come in…. She wanted to go there. … She wanted to go to him…. She wanted to go back to her family…. She wanted to…. That was what her heart wanted… Not a princess' life, Not some nice clothes to wear! She wanted a family. That's what she strived all her life for. She wanted to be with her nakama._

"_So, will there be nakama?" she asked, the man's smirk turned into a frown._

"_Nakama?"_

"_Will there be Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Mirajane, Master, Levy, Elfman, Lisanna, Gajeel, Juvia…. And others? Will there be my family?" she rose her head up. Tears falling don her porcelain cheeks. _

"_But they don't love you. Didn't you see for yourself?" he asked annoyed._

"_I don't care! I really don't care! I love them all….. each and everyone of them….. They're my family damn it! They can never leave me, never ever. Don't come to me with your false illusions! I won't believe them! If they don't ever love me, then I will make them love me. They are so kind that they can't help but love even enemies!" she shouted._

_Her body started glowing._

"_I'm going back" she said._

**0**

"What the heck-" Xanther's eyes widened even more.

A white aura surrounded the large statue. They paused in their fight for a while as they saw the light oozing out of the statue.

"It's the princess. She's back. I can feel her power…. She's coming back," Irina said, happiness flashed in her eyes.

Shone's and Rosella's body began glowing as well and red and black coloured light joined the white light from the statue.

**0**

"_What's happening?_" Gray thought.

Blue light emerged from Azura's body and Green light from Hue's body. They were making their way to the SPELLED ICE.

**0**

"What's happening? Why is the power flowing in the opposite direction?" Valor growled as he saw that.

"It's 'cause Lucy belongs with us," Erza said as she charged at her opponent, catching him by surprise. He fell down for just one strike from the requip mage.

"Master?" he said.

Erza stared at the bright light in the sky.

**0**

"Not possible! He cannot fail us," she said.

"Yes, you are right. Natsu cannot fail us. And we're not going to fail him," Gray said, "Ready, Wendy?"

"Hai"

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!"

"ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!"

The ice hammer was again shattered by the sky dragon roar. She used her shield once again. But this time she underestimated an attack. It wasn't just a combination of attacks. It was an unison raid!

"Unison Raid: Blizzard!" They said together.

The sharp ice particles hit the shield, successfully breaking it and hitting her and knocking her out.

Wendy jumped in joy as they succeeded in their mission. Gray just smiled as he looked over to the Spelled ice tower to where all the light has been going.

**0**

"**Princess, we're coming"**

"**The element spirits shall always be on your side"**

"**Me too…"**

"**Count me in"**

**0**

_All the lights from exterior entered her body. And then her body was glowing in pink… Now, this was it. She unconsciously began chanting some words as fear arose in the man's eyes._

_He wanted to run. He wanted to … but then he didn't. It was no use running from it, no use running from her… He didn't want to run from her._

"_The elements of this world_

_Lend me thee power._

_So that kindness and love_

_In thy world shower" with this, she fell down._

_The light hit the blonde man and he was burning…._

**0**

There was a blinding light. Everyone all over the world was looking at it. The Spelled ice tower was melting. And in no time, they saw Lucy falling down.

Natsu saw all this in shock. He ran to catch her.

"Lucyyyyy!' he shouted as he ran.

She directly fell into his hands. Both of them hit the hard ground. Natsu laid on the bottom while Lucy laid on the top. His hand got badly wounded.

Tears fell from his eyes, onto her face, bringing her to consciousness.

"Natsu…?" she said, as she opened her eyes.

"Lucy…" he hugged her tight, his hand still bleeding.

"Life was so difficult without you," she said as she returned the hug.

"And my life was so easy without you…." He said, as he didn't let her go.

"Natsu! Lucy!" they heard their names being called out. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla and others were all running towards them.

"Hey, everyone!" Lucy shouted as she stood up. She saw his hand was bleeding. Tears welled up in her eyes. He looked at her and grinned the usual way.

"You know what, Natsu? Back there in that ice, I felt so lonely. I saw that everyone were turning their backs on me…." She said, with tears in her eyes. He paused a bit.

"But then, I heard your voice…. I heard you call my name and that is what made me come back. Arigatou," she said, wiping her tears, smiling at him.

He gave her thumbs up and grinned.

Everyone hugged her as they approached her and questions like, "Lucy are you fine?" "Did they hurt you?" and so on were asked.

She just giggled.

"The fight is not over yet" A voice growled.

They turned to the source, only to find the brown eyed guy waiting for them. Hibiki was taken down already. He was knocked out.

"You're right," Natsu stepped forward. Lucy got worried as his hand was still badly bleeding.

"Natsu…?" she stopped him but he said, "It's fine, Luce. Now you're back right?"

He stepped forward and took the fighting stance. But before the fight started, a loud voice echoed.

"Xanther, I command you to stop this fight," the voice said.

"Master….?" The brown haired guy's eyes widened to hear his master's voice.

"Yes, I'm back. Let's go," the blonde man said, turning back.

"Wait! How do you think you're getting away? You hurt Luce and now you can't get away so easily," Natsu shouted but he felt a hand stop him. He turned to none other than Lucy. She stepped forward.

"Thank you, uncle" she said, "If mom was here, she would have really appreciated you for making a comeback,"

He just smiled as he waved her good bye.

"Sure, looking forward to meet you soon," she shouted, waving him good bye and smiling wide.

"_She sure is like Layla-sama. Even forgiving the enemies who might have nearly killed them…." _Irina thought.

**0**

A few days passed and Lucy learned about all that happened. She thanked each and every one from that world to help her. But still what happened inside the spelled ice was still a mystery.

"So, what do you think, Irina?" Rosella asked.

"She must have used some sort of spell, a spell that removes everything that was bad from a person, a fire that burns the evil leaving the good behind. It was something that Princess Celestia wasn't able to summon years back," Irina replied.

"What is it?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Apo Callisto… The fire that showers kindness and all good all over the world… The fire formed from the four elements and the secret element," She said.

"Secret element?" Azura asked.

"Yes, and it is something that is hidden in her heart….. And that is something that our princess has more than required…. That is Love… Pure Love," She said.

"I understand!" Shone said.

"That's right. I'll really miss her," Hue smiled.

"Yeah, it's now time for Farewell," Irina said as she guided them to downstairs where our Earthland mages were waiting.

She took them to the Gate to Earthland, The Celestic Gate. The Gate opened and everyone were getting sucked in one by one.

"Minna, take care!" Lucy shouted. Natsu smiled his usual grin as they disappeared.

"Take care, princess!" They all shouted, hoping their princess would be safe and sound ever after.

**0**

**IN EARTHLAND:**

"Now that you're back, it's time to leave," Hibiki said giving his own smile while the others returned their own.

Happy didn't leave Lucy for a minute even and Lucy held onto the cat all the time.

And as if nothing ever happened…. They returned back to the guild smiling happily as their usual selves. Everyone smiled as they celebrated the return of their favourite team! Even master joined them. How can he not celebrate the return of his child?

* * *

**THE END**

**This took this much time to finish. Sorry for so late update on the story…. Hope it ended well!Sorry for the bad chapter but i had to finish this...  
**


End file.
